In radiation tomographic imaging, motion in a subject during imaging may give rise to inconsistencies in collected data and generate artifacts in a tomographic image, causing a detrimental effect on diagnosis.
Accordingly, the subject is generally instructed not to move during imaging. Slow motion may be corrected to some degree because of a property of helical correction that a specific time is unevenly emphasized